Element Girls
by AquaSirenPrincess
Summary: What happens when the Teen Titans find a girl swimming in the ocean which leads to a bigger secrete then before and when they do chatch up to her will she help love spread through the tower.  RobXStar BeeXCy RavXBeastboy SpeedyXOCXAqua OCXOC
1. Chapter 1

**3RD PERSON P.O.V**

Robin walked into Titans East with a girl in cuffs that had bright blond hair that had aquamarine streaks in it that matched her aquamarine eyes. She was wearing a light blue dress that ended at mid-thigh and like the tinker bell dress in spikes it had a heart shaped neckline. She also had ankle boots and light blue gloves to her elbows. Soon the rest of the Titans walked in.

"Hey guys what are you doing here, and how is that" asked Bumblebee

"Hi! I'm Aqua its short for Aquamarine, but you can call me Aqua! I'm like the biggest fan for the Teen Titans" the girl exclaimed.

The rest of Titans East was watching T.V. excluding Aqualad.

"I'll explain when Aqualad gets here so that I won't have to explain it twice" said Robin

**AQUA'S P.O.V**

I looked at my surrounding's to see the girl with wings talking to the metal man, the green dude was talking to the goth girl, the girl with red hair was staring at the boy behind me who was studding my every move to closely for my liking. I looked in front of me to see the boy with red spiked hair staring at me, creeper, and to twins watching T.V. I looked around to see two large pools that seemed to lead to the ocean out side. I think they bought my story about being there number one fan. I started to listen in on the metals man conversation.

"Hey Bee!" said the metal man

"Hey Sparky, or Cyborg ether one is good with me" said Bee

"So anything new happen?" asked Cyborg

"We connected the pools to the ocean…"

I stopped listening there for I have found my way out. Just then a boy came out of the water he kind of looked familiar. He looked at me and gasped and I instantly new where I saw him before.

I was swimming in the ocean with the fishes as I always do, and I can do this because I can breathe water. I can also move it, freeze it, heat it up, and shoot it out of my hands. I turned around to see a man there staring at me shocked. The same man I'm staring at now, I swam away before he could get any closer. I also just so happening to be wearing the same outfit that I'm wearing now, my super hero outfit for my team E.G.

Breaking the handcuffs in half I shot him in the stomach with water that made him fall down and hit his head knocking him out. I felt the boy behind me grab me but I elbowed him making him relies me. I then did a series of cartwheels, flips, backbend kick over, and front bend kick over, dogging star bolt's, lasers, arrows, and the twins that are running around. Getting to the pool I jumped in and started to out swim a shark, but it then stopped and started to swim back.

**ROBIN'S P.O.V**

I waited for beast boy to return why I had him come back and why that girl was hand cuffed. Beast boy then jumped out of the water looking confused.

"Dude why did you have me come back I almost had her?" he said in his whiny voice.

"Because I managed to get a camera on her that has a built in tracker, we had her in hand cuffs because we found her in the ocean outside our tower without a oxygen mask and brought her here to question her because ours is broken" I glared at Beast Boy when I remembered that day

"Friend Robin' my hart fluttered when I heard her voice "Her powers resembled the one's the criminals described from that group E.G." said Starfire


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Aqua's P.O.V**

I was swimming at the speed of light just to make shore no one followed. I stopped for a minute to see were I was. I noticed that I was in the lake by the original titan's tower. This is good if I continue to travel like this I will be at base in no time. I continued to swim for a couple of minutes when I came upon a under water cave of an island ten miles away from the titans tower.

I entered the dark cave to go through some twists and turns to come up in a small pool that leads to a cave designed as a room hidden in the middle of the jungle. Climbing out of the pool I put my arm in front of me palm facing me and slowly made a fist drying the droplets of water on me and became dry instantly. I looked around to see the cave flower was white carpet; the walls were painted green like the forest, the ceiling was painted to look like you were looking out of a volcano. There were four bean bag chairs with fashion magazines littering the flower around them, a plasma screen T.V, four dressers, one ruby red, one emerald green, one silver, and one aquamarine blue. There were also four beds. they were all four poster beds, one was white with silver sheets that had a light blue flower design stitched in, one was black with dark red sheets that had a black swirl design stitched in, one was brown with light green sheets that had a emerald green flower design stitched in, the last one was pearl white with aquamarine sheets that had white waves stitched in. The pillows were all silk white and there were at least 7 on each bed.

I looked towards the bean bag chairs to see three girls sitting. The first girl had midnight black pin straight hair with red streaks in it she also had dark brown eyes that looked almost red. Her name was Wildfire based off of her powers and temper. The second girl had raven hair with silver streaks and gray eyes. Her name is Sky. And finally the last girl had fudge colored hair that has emerald green streaks and emerald eye color. Her name is Terre witch is French for earth. These are the girls that make up E.G or Element Girls. They were wearing the exact same thing as me but different colors, Wildfire has ruby red and black, Terre has emerald and black, and Sky has silver and black.

"Oh… my… gosh…" I said "you guys are not going to believe what just happened"

"What?" asked Wildfire and Sky at the same time.

Terre just stared at me smirking.

"Did you kiss James?" she said

"NO!" I yelled while blushing "you know that I don't date it's just that it's so complicated with holding the secrete its just complicated"

**3rd person P.O.V**

Aqua began to tell her story of what happened but unknown to all of the Element Girls they were being watched and over listened to by all of the titans. For Robin called all the other titans because he didn't just want them on the titans team but need them.


End file.
